


Misfire

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were sexting Aunt Astra!?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

> _I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me._

Alex fights back a smirk as the message sends, eyes flicking back to the TV just in time to see Jessica break her stalker’s neck. She barely registers Kara’s phone buzzing on the coffee table.

“Um. Alex?” She turns to her sister, eyes taking a moment to focus on the screen being presented to her. When they do, her eyes widen. “Something you want to tell me?”

“Oh my god.”

“Because I know we’re not technically related, but if you’ve been having these thoughts we should probably talk about it.”

Alex hits her with a pillow and Kara just laughs. “Don’t be an ass, that wasn’t meant for you and you know it.”

“So who was it for?”

Kara’s paused the TV and she’s looking at Alex expectantly. Because this is the sort of thing sisters share, right? Kara tells Alex about her relationship drama all the time and Alex hasn’t dated since college, so it’s kind of her turn.

“Come on, Alex. I deserve to know who you’d rather be doing... _that_ with than watching TV with your little sister.”

Except Alex really, _really_ does not want her to know.

“No one.” Alex wrinkles her nose at the lame response. “I mean, you don’t know them.”

Kara studies her for a long moment. “Well, it’s got to be a woman. I don’t think I’ve seen you look twice at a guy since high school.” Alex laughs.

“Yes, it’s a woman.”

“Does this woman have a name?”

“No.” Alex deadpans. “Her parents never bothered naming her, Kara.”

Kara shoves her hard enough to make her fall off the couch.

“Sorry!”

Alex laughs again and grabs onto the couch to pull herself to her feet.

“Okay, I need a bathroom break.”

“We’re continuing this conversation when you get back.”

Alex rolls her eyes and heads for the bathroom. When she returns Kara is exactly where she left her, only she’s staring wide-eyed at her phone.

“Something wrong?”

Kara’s horrified gaze turns to her and that’s when Alex notices. Kara’s holding _her_ phone.

“You were sexting Aunt Astra!?”

Alex walks into the coffee table.

“Son of a bitch! What?”

Kara waves the phone in her face and suddenly every message sent between Alex and Astra flashes behind her eyes. “Oh my god. You went through my phone!?”

“I knew you wouldn’t tell me who it was, so I went looking!” Kara drops the phone on the couch suddenly, as though it’s been contaminated by the messages it contains. “You’re a secret agent, Alex, and you don’t even have a password on your phone!”

“Because that’s the important thing to focus on here!”

“I’ve _seen_ things, Alex! Things I can never unsee! I didn’t know Astra knew how to text, let alone send _those_ kinds of selfies!” Kara suddenly goes pale. “Oh my god, it’s like you were sexting my mom.”

“Kara-”

“And!” Kara launches a pillow at her face. “You didn’t even tell me you were a thing! You are a thing, right? Because I don’t think I can handle my sister and my aunt being friends with benefits.”

Alex pulls a face. “Can you please not refer to us as your sister and aunt in the same sentence? It makes it weirder than it is.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Because us dating would be better than us fu-”

“If you finish that sentence, I swear to god, I will melt your face.”

Closing her mouth instantly, Alex drops onto the sofa - as far away from Kara as possible. Kara is pointedly looking at anything but Alex or the phone and Alex sighs.

“I was going to tell you. _We_ were going to tell you. But it just kind of... happened. And I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to screw it up before we got you involved.”

“How does this even _just_ _happen_?” Kara holds up a hand before Alex can say anything. “Give me the child-friendly version, please.”

“It wasn’t anything like that.” Alex rolls her eyes. “You know we started spending more time together after she switched sides. At first it was work-related, then we started talking about you - what you were like on Krypton, what you were like when you came here. And then we started talking about everything. We just... got closer, I guess.”

“You really like her, don’t you?”

Alex looks up at her and frowns.

“I haven’t seen you make googly eyes like that since Clark introduced us to Wonder Woman.” Kara grins, shuffling along until she can put an arm around her sister’s shoulder.

“So here’s the thing,” she says. Alex braces herself. “I’m actually pretty okay with this.” Alex turns to her, surprised. “I mean, I love you both. All I want is for you to be happy, and if that happens to be together, then so be it.”

“Wow.” Alex lets out the breath she was holding.

“But if I have to witness any more texts like that, I’m flying you to Australia and making you find your own way home.”

Right on cue Alex’s phone buzzes between them, Astra’s name lighting up the screen.

“And now I’m gonna go, possibly to the DEO to see if Hank can erase the start of this whole thing from my mind.”

  
  



End file.
